Question: A few families took a trip to an amusement park together. Tickets cost $$8.00$ each for adults and $$4.50$ each for kids, and the group paid $$64.50$ in total. There were $6$ fewer adults than kids in the group. Find the number of adults and kids on the trip.
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the number of adults and $y$ equal the number of kids. The system of equations is then: ${8x+4.5y = 64.5}$ ${x = y-6}$ Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute ${y-6}$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${8}{(y-6)}{+ 4.5y = 64.5}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $ 8y-48 + 4.5y = 64.5 $ $ 12.5y-48 = 64.5 $ $ 12.5y = 112.5 $ $ y = \dfrac{112.5}{12.5} $ ${y = 9}$ Now that you know ${y = 9}$ , plug it back into ${x = y-6}$ to find $x$ ${x = }{(9)}{ - 6}$ ${x = 3}$ You can also plug ${y = 9}$ into ${8x+4.5y = 64.5}$ and get the same answer for $x$ ${8x + 4.5}{(9)}{= 64.5}$ ${x = 3}$ There were $3$ adults and $9$ kids.